Extraño sentimiento
by ladykagurasama
Summary: No podia soportarlo, era tan frustrante el verla con ese tipo, pero no sabia el motivo de su malestar, "un extraño sentimiento" estaba surgiendo dentro de él, ¿qué puede ser esto? y ...¿cómo solucionarlo?  RyoSaku


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de la serie The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen sino a Konomi Takeshi-sensei, pero si uno q otro personaje secundario. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sino para diversión de los lectores._

**_-"Extraño Sentimiento"-_**

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento extraño, que jamás había experimentado, pero, lo más extraño para él era que, solo sucedía cuando la veía a ella, solo a ella con otro chico, y más cuando se trataba de Kintarou Tooyama, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenía él que acercarse tanto a ella, que no sabe que a las chicas no les gusta que las atosiguen demasiado y les dejen aunque sea un poco de su espacio personal?, al parecer él chico no tenía ni idea de eso.

Pero lo que más le molestaba es que este hecho, no parecía molestarle en absoluto a la pelirroja, más bien aparentaba disfrutar de la compañía de este joven fastidioso, en su opinión. Ya estaba frustrado, de tanta confiancita con la chica, apenas y la conocía y ahora se viene a aparecer y acapararla, pero que estaba pensando ¿por qué rayos se ponía así en estos momentos?, se suponía que ella no significaba nada para él, quizá solo una amiga o incluso una conocida tan solo, pero, a decir verdad desde cierto tiempo comenzó a verla de una manera distinta, no estaba seguro de cuando, solo se dio cuenta de este hecho tiempo después de descubrirse así mismo observarla entre clase y encontrar cierta característica encantadora en su actitud.

Sí, de seguro ya estaba enloqueciendo, ciertamente esta actitud no paso desapercibida por sus sempais que, al parecer disfrutaban mucho de su situación, ¿que acaso estos no tenían mejores cosas que hacer?

—No, no las tenemos-había sido su respuesta después de haberles hecho esa pregunta, en uno de sus entrenamientos en los cuales, él no estaba consciente de que vigilaba constantemente las canchas de tenis femeninos, siendo descubierto por estos.

—Dios, como fastidian-fue su respuesta. Mientras regresaba a sus actividades del club que ya tenía muy descuidadas.

—Vamos Echizen, sabemos que te pasa algo-decía Momoshiro siguiendo los pasos de su joven amigo.

—Sí, y al parecer ese algo tiene que ver con la nieta de Sumirecita-menciono Eiji mirando de soslayo a su compañero Momoshiro. Esto hiso que Ryoma parara en seco ante la mención de la causa de su posible pérdida de cordura. Al ver esto los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban sonrieron.

—Y ustedes que saben-fue la fría respuesta que dio, luego de volver a la realidad, el joven peli verde.

—Mucho más de lo que te imaginas-fue la cuesta respuesta, de su sempai Momoshiro.

—Así es ochibi y si no nos cuentas lo que te pasa, no podremos ayudarte-especulo Eiji.

—Ha-suspiro- mada mada dane – sí, su orgullo había sido más fuerte, pero ya sabría cómo solucionar ese _extraño sentimiento_ que llevaba dentro de él, no por nada, era un genio, aunque el titulo lo lleve Fuji-sempai. Si la situacion tenia que ver con ganar, el seria el vencedor.

_"No la tendras tan facil Tooyama..."_

**Y bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo Fic masomenos RyoSaku, xD, puesto que hasta ahí, llego mi imaginacion, este fic lo publique primero en Fanficlandia foro que se separo de CemZoo, pero bueno, es para poder apoyar a lo que es el Ryosaku y lo bueno de PoT. Espero les haya gustado, pues a mi me dio gracia el escribirlo y volverlo a leer luego de tanto tiempo.**

**Espero y me den sus opiniones, correcciones, alagos...etc. por medio de un lindo review, que se los agradecere un monton, pues sus reviews me inspiran a continuar. Y bueno, de seguro algunas se preguntaran, cuando actualizara las otras historias...tranquilas mis niñas, y niños si es que hay xD.**

**Pronto subire la conti de "Los hechos de nuestra vida" "Coincidencias y consecuencias" "A pesar de nuestras diferencias" creo que esas son xD.**

**Y bueno, estoy en etapa de terminacion con estas historias, a la de "apesar de nuestras diferencias" ya solo le faltaba un capitulo maximo dos, asi que lo terminare pronto. con la U no e tenido tiempo, ademas que mi computadora para muriendo cada 3 meses -. -! tratare de hacer el desenlace, algo bonito.**

**El de los hechos de nuestra vida, la historia esta completa, la cosa es pasarla a las paginas de word, no me alcanzan las palabras -. -!**

**El de coincidencias y consecuencias, bueno, ese fic le faltaba algo de 4 a 5 capitulos, pues luego se vendra un embrollo en lo que es la relacion de Ryoma con Sakuno en cuestion a su amistad. veremos como evoluciona esto.**

**Y bueno, estas son las noticias que tengo para ustedes mis lectoras, esten atentas a nuevos fics tambien, que ya tengo en proyecto. Para saber mas sobre estos, pueden verificarlo en mi Live Journal, por medio de mi perfil de FF, ahi esta el enlace. al igual que algunos resumenes de estos nuevos proyectos, que espero gusten.**

**Con esto, me despido, hasta un nuevo fic, o actualizacion, que es lo mas probable ^^.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero y la pasen lindo, besos! ;)**


End file.
